plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WintahMhelon18
Hello WintahMhelon18 FIRST XD anyway it is me sinci1771 so now since were friends you can ask me anything you want (except swearing and insulting) Bye Sinci1771 (talk) 07:45, June 2, 2015 (UTC) What are your thoughts on Lost City? Need help? Call in A.K.E.E.! 01:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Space "A.K.E.E." Miner Re:Link 05:29, July 18, 2015 (UTC)}} Thanks! I was wondering about it, and, since it wouldn't be fair if just you thought about it, here is a list of things I like about Lost City. 1. Every plant. Stallia is my primary slowing plant now, A.K.E.E. is my main man in every level possible, Redstinger is my defensive plant (because why not)... I could go on, but this was a massive update to my strategies for plants. 2. Zombies. It was great to see the (way overpowered) return of Screen-door zombie (now with an invincible shovel and plant tossing abilities), the stylish (and overpowered) Parasol of Parasol zombie, the ancient evils of the Turquoise Skulls, and a look at the evils of insects were all drawn beautifully. 3. The fact that they didn't make this world a waking nightmare. They easily could have, and the fact that they didn't leaves me hope for the next world with water levels. Need help? Call in A.K.E.E.! 22:10, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Congrats from Pink 02:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC)}} No you are not alone. I am actually surprised that you have Robbery Bob. I thought (just like you) that i was the only one here who has it. Though lately, i have not played it as much and since it has a sequel which i do not have, my information pool is limited. Anyway, thank you for your message, i thought i was alone, now, i feel better knowing that the game is not limited to to just me and 3 other users. Arouteous Fawful (talk) 18:33, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Fanart 02:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC)}} Thanks :). Too lazy to use my wordbubble, but yeah sure. Wanna be friends? Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 11:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Create levels 10 and above while I'll finish the single digit levels. Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 11:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Marquee }} You Might Think I'm New But I Played This Game ALOT!Everythingkkkkkkkkkk (talk) 11:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC) }} Blueberry/Currant Drawing Reply Sr Pelo A SMALL TALK..... You loved WaterMelons or you just loved The Design of the WinterMelon(Melon-Pult). I was surprised you're also a Filipino...(''o).O vO.)o Creekee11 (talk) 06:25, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Happy Bday! Newspaper Zombie (talk) 09:59, December 18, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Birthday About the birthday: Happy birthday! How's your day? __abc__ (talk) 11:10, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Win8 activator You might be interested in this http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:865977 -TCLP }} Hello wintahmelon did you read my blog? If you did then you will probably notice me with the name change Since because LDDK is immature and not really great WARNING: EMOTIONS DEAD AHEAD Wait wait wait so are you back or no? tfw... ...you just closed that laptop for a while to do some "before school" chores and opened it back just to someone left. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:42, January 7, 2018 (UTC)